Fiona
}} '''Fiona' is a supporting character on Once Upon a Time. Once an ordinary woman who fell pregnant from her husband, her life was changed forever when a fairy revealed to her that her son was the savior, and that he was one day destined to die in battle. As such, Fiona did everything in her power to stop this from happening, even turning herself into a fairy and devising a spell known as the Dark Curse, all of which would lead her down the path to becoming the Black Fairy. After severing her son from his fate, she was banished to a dark realm and ended up kidnapping the children she was meant to protect. She stole her grandson, Gideon, and raised him for evil, all with the ultimate goal of murdering the new savior and gaining absolute power with her whole family at her helm, but this was made impossible when her own son killed her to stop her new curse. Biography 'Before the Curse' }} Fiona and Malcolm bore a son on a winter's night, but soon learn from the child's fairy godmother - Tiger Lily - that he is prophesied to die fighting a great evil. Fretting over her son's future, Fiona starts to read up on all of the fairy lore that she can in hopes of stopping the prophecy, and comes to believe that her son's undoing, who will be marked by a crescent, has to be born sometime soon. The amount of information she has gained from the fairy lore allows Fiona to cast a spell and turn herself into a fairy, and she convinces Tiger Lily to travel with her to all of the newborns of that winter to check for the birthmark. Finding that none have it, Fiona comes up with a new idea that requires being allowed into the sacred fairy vault, but Tiger Lily soon deduces that Fiona's plan involves combining two spells, which is against the rules, to create a curse - the Dark Curse - which will banish all of the children to a land without magic, eliminating the threat they pose to her son. Tiger Lily tries to stop Fiona, but this only results in having her heart ripped out by the now deranged fairy who, upon proclaiming her willingness to kill her own son's fairy godmother, has her magic completely darkened... and the crescent appear on her wrist. Evil wasn't born this winter, but it was made. The Blue Fairy is able to return Tiger Lily's heart, but Tiger Lily makes one last attempt to reason with Fiona by offering her the Shears of Destiny to remove her powers; however, Fiona instead uses them to cut her son's fate at the Savior, believing that she needs her powers to protect him. Blue is unable to forgive this though, and so she breaks Fiona's wand and banishes her to another realm. Before Fiona is dragged through the portal, she swears to do everything in her power to reunite with her son. }} In this new realm, time runs differently and anything is possible, which allows Fiona to leave just long enough to steal children that she forces mine dark fairy dust for her. This leads her to become known as the Black Fairy. ("Changelings"/"Wish You Were Here"/"Mother's Little Helper") Using the dark fairy dust she has collected, Fiona is eventually able to finish making the Dark Curse, which somehow ends up being guarded by the Chernabog in Bald Mountain, back in the Enchanted Forest. ("Darkness on the Edge of Town"/"Mother's Little Helper") At some point, some of the Black Fairy's dark fairy dust ends up in Snow White's possession, which she plans to use to kill the Evil Queen with. ("Snow Falls"/"There's No Place Like Home") Knowing of the Black Fairy's tendency to steal children, Rumplestiltskin uses a baby and an old incantation to summon her from her home realm. She flies down to him, confused as to why he'd summon her, but once Rumple uses squid ink to make sure she's immobilized, he properly introduces himself. He begins teasing her some about what she does, stealing children, and then has the pressing question of how she gave up her own. The Black Fairy realizes that the Dark One is her own son, and Rumple states she would know that had she bothered giving him a name. She claims that sometimes you have to pick power over love, choosing not to divulge the truth, but soon the squid ink wears off and the Black Fairy is able to move and grab Rumple by the throat and taunt him since she won't be sharing anymore. She then runs off. 'After the Third Curse' 'Season 6' }} When Belle and Rumplestiltskin have their son, Gideon, Belle has the Blue Fairy take him away to give him his best chance at a good life; however, the Black Fairy comes through a portal and kidnaps him. ("Changelings"/"Wish You Were Here") She brings Gideon back to her own realm, a place where time runs differently, where she proceeds to raise him as her own, treating him differently than the other children she steals to make work in her mines. When Gideon is around the age of ten he finds a book that Belle had sent away with him, but when the Black Fairy learns he stole it from her things she proceeds to brutally punish his innocent friend. She allows Gideon the chance to be the hero he wants to be and save the boy, but he hesitates. Years later, on Gideon's 28th birthday, the Black Fairy sets up a test for Gideon: she claims the key to her vault is missing and instructs Gideon to find the culprit and punish them with dark fairy dust. When learning that it's his old friend Roderick, he's convinced to betray the Black Fairy and help find a way to contact the Savior to kill her. The Black Fairy catches on to this though and is disappointed by Gideon's disloyalty. She turns Roderick into a bug and kills him after Gideon attempts to turn her into one with the dust, and then rips out Gideon's heart to force him to find the Savior, kill her, and use Hrunting to free the Black Fairy from this realm. ("Tougher Than the Rest"/"Mother's Little Helper") }} Gideon wreaks havoc in Storybrooke, all under the Black Fairy's control. This involves battling Emma, having the Blue Fairy's magic drained, and banishing Captain Hook to another realm. Finally, he blackmails Emma into helping him open a portal to his home world and defeat the Black Fairy once and for all. Unbeknownst to the Savior, however, this is just a trick to get Emma killed so that the Black Fairy can get through and see out her plan in Storybrooke. A giant spider comes through the portal and nearly suffocates Emma to death; this powers Hrunting just enough for the Black Fairy to slip through before Rumple arrives to save Emma. Gideon, seeing that Emma is still alive, is relieved because this means the Black Fairy had to have failed. However, she then joins him in the clock tower, revealing herself as being there alive and well. She manages to get him to admit that even if he wasn't under her control that there's a bit of him that wants to help her, and then proceeds to inform him that they have much more to do. }} The Black Fairy makes her way to the pawn shop where she reveals herself to Rumple. He realizes that Gideon's plan of becoming the Savior and a hero was all just a ruse in order to bring his evil grandmother to town, but when Gideon defends her as being his mother, Belle emerges from the back room and formally meets the Black Fairy. Belle assures Gideon that no matter what he's done to help the Black Fairy he can always come back to her and Rumple; however, the Black Fairy believes otherwise. She gains control over Rumple's dagger but chooses not to use it against him, instead assuring once the darkness arrives he will join her and they'll be the family they were meant to be. Meanwhile, due to the Black Fairy's arrival, pixie flowers begin sprouting all over town which is a result of the presence of a great evil. Snow and Emma head for the woods to find some to use in order to break Snow and David's sleeping curse; however, the Black Fairy and Gideon arrive to prevent this. Gideon is instructed to wipe out the flowers, though he leaves one behind, to the Black Fairy's oblivion. Rumple confronts his mother again that night, having discovered that the only reason Gideon is listening to her is because she has his heart. However, he points out that Gideon has found a way to resist the Black Fairy's command because he has Belle in him - his real mother - the one that truly loves him. Rumple promises to get Gideon's heart back, even if there's nothing left of the town when he's finished. }} The Black Fairy approaches Zelena about forming an alliance, but is instead turned down by the Wicked Witch who decides to face matters head on, hoping to take out the town's latest adversary once and for all as she feels that her daughter is being threatened. Zelena decides to launch a sneak attack in the dwarf tunnels, but when Regina comes to berate her over it the two sisters are caught. The Black Fairy leads Zelena on a chase after her through the tunnels, eventually arriving at an area full of light fairy crystals. Zelena tries blasting the Black Fairy with magic but sees there's not defeating her; the fairy, meanwhile, redirects Zelena's magic and channels it into darkening the fairy crystals. Having no more use for Zelena, she returns her and Regina above ground. Zelena decides to fix what she's done though, and uses the Crimson Heart to sacrifice her magic. This causes the darkness to be stripped from the crystals, thus defeating the Black Fairy's plan of kickstarting the final battle. Zelena, Regina and Emma later head to the pawn shop where they use the crystal to help Belle and Rumple restart the Blue Fairy's heart. They hope that when she wakes up she'll be able to tell them how to defeat the Black Fairy. She and Gideon watch this through a crystal ball at the wishing well and it's revealed the Black Fairy was never afraid of the piece of broken fairy wand. She's worried that when Blue wakes up she'll reveal the Black Fairy's biggest secret: why she gave up her son. }} The Black Fairy and Gideon each take the guise of Snow and David, thus allowing them to be present when the Blue Fairy wakes up from her coma. Upon learning the that the missing piece of the wand is located in the heart of Storybrooke, the evil fairy disappears with Blue, though Gideon remains a captive of his parents. The Black Fairy tortures Blue into revealing the wand is specifically in Granny's Diner, and thus she faces off with the heroes for it. This leads to the Black Fairy and Regina battling it out on Main Street, but as it appears Regina is about to lose, Zelena arrives to save the day by running the Black Fairy down with her new car. The Black Fairy flees the scene as sisters unite once again, and only shows herself again to Rumplestiltskin, who has now learned the truth about the Black Fairy's past and his destiny to kill her. Fiona points out that Rumple doesn't know the full story though, using her magic to show him the truth, that she really did love him and only left him unwillingly. She's criticized for choosing power over love, despite Rumple relating, having been faced with the same dilemma. The Black Fairy argues that everything she has done is to keep Rumple safe from the dangers of the world, but apologizes for making the wrong choices, believing that she was doing it out of the love for him and shares her regret for hurting him. Fiona simply wants to start over as a family with Rumple, asking for forgiveness, which it appears he gives her as he convinces the heroes he's killed her, forming a secret alliance. The two meet up when Belle and Gideon are fast asleep, beginning to conspire killing Emma on her wedding day. }} The Black Fairy reveals herself to the heroes, alive and well, as Emma is preparing for her wedding day, directing them to the clock tower that is now imbued with dark fairy dust. They realize that another Dark Curse is coming to Storybrooke, and so Regina and Zelena work to find a way to stop it. Meanwhile, Fiona comes to Rumple's aid when he faces off against Hook, who is upset to learn of the Dark One's betrayal, yet again. As such, the Black Fairy later waits up in the mayoral office for Emma, who comes to find Hook, along with Snow, David, Regina and Zelena all frozen in place, thanks to Rumple's assistance. Fiona uses her crystal ball to play the audio of a young Emma singing and mocks her for the amount of misery that can be heard. Emma eventually retreats the sheriff's station, only to return later on, ready to put a stop to all of this and admit defeat. She offers her heart to the Black Fairy in order to end the Final Battle and save her family, and while Fiona succeeds in ripping out the Savior's heart, she fails to crush it. A magic bounces back at the Black Fairy, causing her to drop the heart, and Henry rushes in to reveal that Emma has never been alone because her heart contains the songs of those who love her. Emma's strength begins to grow as she sings her own song, and the Black Fairy fails to harm the Savior with blasts of her own magic. She watches as Emma successfully frees her family and friends, but warns Emma that she shouldn't have taken the easy route as her curse will be far worse than she could ever imagine. She then leaves, and her curse engulfs the town during Emma and Hook's wedding. }} As a result of the latest Dark Curse, Fiona now reigns of Storybrooke as mayor, with Emma kept institutionalized and the rest of her family banished back to their home realms. Unbeknownst to Emma, the Final Battle is in fact where her belief is extinguished completely, thus meaning all the realms will be destroyed due to the lack of magic and Fiona will gain uncharted powers that will enable her to go beyond the laws of magic. Under the new curse, Fiona is also put into the position of Henry's adoptive mother, who she finds visiting Emma in the psychiatric ward of the hospital. As such, she takes away the storybook from Henry and wishes for Emma to burn it to prove to Henry that the stories aren't real. Meanwhile, Fiona is now in a good place with Rumple and Gideon, who run the pawn shop as father and son. Gideon sees Fiona as a mother-figure as the curse has put Belle out of the picture. Fiona later uses her magic to throw Henry down the stairs when finding him trying to steal the storybook, which Emma has yet to burn, back from Archie's office. As such, Henry breaks his arm. Later, Fiona has to forge photographs for Rumple that prove Belle really has abandoned him and Gideon to see the world, and she convinces him to carry on his life with just his son. Afterwards, she opens the book to see Henry's scribbles, realizing the message is about finishing the Final Battle. She proceeds to go on and persuade Emma that Henry's delusions will cause him further pain one day, so to burn the storybook and leave for Boston. }} Fiona is furious to learn that Emma has returned to Storybrooke, still having a little belief in Henry, and so she barges into the pawn shop when it's just Gideon and exposes her magical abilities to him, as well as the fact that she still has his heart. She instructs that he help her search for her wand, knowing it's hidden somewhere in the ship, and she proceeds to use it to decipher the symbols Henry had previously scribbled. Meanwhile, it turns out Rumple never did fall victim to his mother's curse, but was just playing the part in order to figure out where Fiona's loyalty lied. He returns to the pawn shop where he finds Fiona just on her way out, and confronts her knowing the truth about Belle, who he had just found hidden away and crazed. Fiona insists that Belle was a horrible wife to Rumple, trying to turn him away from his dark instincts, but promises that one the Final Battle ends then her curse will break and she will have the power that not even the laws of magic bine her to; she offers to use these powers to make Belle love Rumple for who he is, as well as bring his first son Baelfire back from the dead. Though Rumple seems to consider this at first, he ultimately rejects his mother, using her wand to kill her, thus breaking the curse. Though beforehand Gideon was still commanded to kill Emma in the Final Battle, fate works in both their favor as Emma lives and Gideon becomes a baby again. Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 617 01.png Promo 617 03.png Promo 617 04.png Promo 617 05.png Promo 617 09.png Promo 618 04.png Promo 618 06.png Promo 618 07.png Promo 618 09.png Promo 618 10.png Promo 618 13.png Promo 619 19.png Promo 619 20.png Promo 619 22.png Promo 621 06.png Promo 621 07.png Promo 621 08.png Promo 621 09.png Promo 621 10.png Promo 621 11.png Promo 621 15.png Promo 621 17.png Promo 621 19.png Category:Supporting Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Fairies Category:Magicians Category:Deceased Characters